


Impressed

by LuckyNumber78



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyNumber78/pseuds/LuckyNumber78
Summary: Two stubborn, intelligent ladies in love.





	

“Admit it,” Shelby called from across the room, her pink energem streaking across the room to its waiting pedestal. “You were impressed.”

Kendall, her back turned to the other girl, quirked her head in an amused annoyance.

“Was I?” Kendall asked.

“Well,” Shelby stammered, “I thought so. I-I- mean I triangulated the positioning of the energem’s-”

Kendall turned and sighed, her slim shoulders slumping. It had been a long day, and she didn’t need to tease Shelby like this. Not after her admittedly impressive scientific breakthrough.

That didn’t mean that Kendall had to admit a thing.

“Yes,” Kendall said, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to her back foot. “Your reasoning was…”

As Kendall searched for the right word, not too florid, not too little, she noticed the hope and pride blooming on Shelby’s pretty face. Oh, alright.

“Sound,” Kendall finished, pronouncing the word with an air of finality, and closing her laptop in the same instant.

Shelby’s face lighted up with a bright smile of relief.

“Oh, thanks, Kendall. I was really-”

Kendall cleared her throat and peered up at Shelby from behind her spectacles.

“Miss Morgan,” Shelby corrected herself.

Kendall nodded affirmatively.

Shelby hugged herself awkwardly, rubbing her arms and looking away from the other woman.

“Well, thanks, anyway.” Shelby trailed off.

This sweet, awkward gesture was too cute for even Kendall’s harsh veneer.

She crossed the room in two long strides and placed a hand at each of Shelby’s elbows.

Shelby looked into her deep, brown eyes in surprise.

“Shelby,” Kendall sighed, holding her firmly there.

“Kendall!” Shelby yipped.

“Miss Morgan,” Kendall corrected precisely.

Shelby half-smirked, not responding. She raised her hands to the temples of Kendall’s glasses’ frame.

Kendall flinched, tense at this contact.

Shelby removed Kendall’s glasses, folded them carefully, and set them gently on the countertop beside them.

Shelby tilted her head forward, and Kendall took a long kiss from her lips.

Shelby detached sooner than Kendall would have wanted.

Kendall’s eyes parted dreamily, and it took her a moment to focus back on the pink ranger.

Shelby smiled fully, enjoying her little victory.

“I knew it. You _were_ impressed.”


End file.
